


Will Graham's lover

by Mysteriouscheekbones1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriouscheekbones1/pseuds/Mysteriouscheekbones1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possessive lover Hannibal Lecter is told by Will that he has to go to Britain for a case, he's not very happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Graham's lover

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a oneshot based off a Robert Browning poem called 'Porphyria's Lover', I suggest you read it as it's a lovely piece of work and may help you see where I've gotten my ideas from! More Hannigram/ Hannibal fics coming up so yeah! comments and constructive criticism are more than welcome, Thank you!

Little Will had always been a delicate flower. He stepped into his office, carefully- like a foal testing his new legs. Fresh from it's mother's womb.

 

"Come here, little lamb." I said, turning from my desk of patient notes. 

 

The fire seemed to blaze when he entered the room.

 

He trotted keenly to my knee, seating himself on the oak wood floor and resting his head on the inside of my thigh. 

 

He pulled my hand to his head.

 

I stroked his curls. Beautiful curls. Soft and dark. I liked the way they felt slightly rough to my fingertips.

 

I leant down and scented him, scented each and every strand of hair on his fragile scalp. It smelt of soap and cinnamon. Will sighed a content sigh into the fabric of my trousers, nuzzling his cheek into my thigh. 

 

We sat there, like that, for a moment. I watched the way his shoulders rose and fell every time his ribs rose to allow the entry of oxygen, I watched the way his eyelashes caught the orange sunlight from the sky outside, the way the droplets running down the glass cast tear shaped shadows on his face. I watched his adoration for me. Smelt it, even.

 

Then, he stiffened, and I sensed he was desperate to say something. I could tell he had been waiting to say it, why else would he drop into my office this late?

 

"Speak, my darling." I gave him a reassuring stroke to his head of curls.

 

"I- me and Jack-" the sound of that man's name gave me a bitter taste in my mouth, "have been talking."

 

"Yes."

 

"And, we've tried- I've tried, Hannibal, to prevent this, but- I-" he bit a nail.

 

"I have to leave for Great Britain tomorrow, the British intelligence need me for a nasty serial case. I've never seen anything like it. So- I think-" the bile rose in my throat. 

 

" I have to go, I'll be back, but I don't know how long I will be away for, months- a year maybe... I'm sorry, Hanni-"

 

I watched the way his curls fluttered, beautiful. Watched the way the sunlight caught his iris'. Watched the way the veins stood out on his forehead, in his neck under my palms. Watched the way his fingernails drew blood from my flesh, the way his mouth opened and closed, like a fish.

 

I kissed his forehead, showing him in my kiss how much I adore him. 

 

"My beautiful little flower." I whispered into his ear, a pretty flush blooming on his neck.

 

I stroked his curls. Beautiful curls. Soft and dark. I liked the way they felt slightly rough to my fingertips.

 

I liked how they smelt of soap and cinnamon.

 


End file.
